Santa Claus
by Indigo Mitha-chan
Summary: Sasuke jadi Santa Claus? Ada gerangan apa Sasuke jadi Santa Claus? / Special fic for Hinata's birthday / Sekuel 'Beautiful Christmas' / RnR, please?


**Santa Claus**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, alur kecepatan, bahasa tidak baku, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Café 69**

**Rabu, 26 December 2012**

**10.05. AM**

Sasuke kembali mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah pintu masuk jika ada pelanggan yang masuk. Ia terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang.

'Kenapa si Dobe lama sekali?' batin Sasuke.

'TRIING'

Sasuke kembali menoleh, ingin mencari tahu siapa yang datang.

'Akhirnya.'

Pemuda berambut kuning tersebut berjalan dengan santainya menuju Sasuke. Setelah sampai di hadapan Sasuke, ia lalu bertanya.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum menjawab.

"Hinata…"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menyisir rambutnya lalu berkata, "Hinata ingin aku menjadi santa claus."

Naruto melongo.

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto yang sangat tidak percaya. "B-bisa kau ulangi?"

Ada gerangan apa Hinata meminta seperti itu?

"Hinata ingin aku menjadi santa claus di hari ulang tahunnya. Besok." Jawab Sasuke. Melihat tatapan 'tak percaya' Naruto, ia pun melanjutkan. "Dia hamil."

Naruto manggut-manggut setelah mendengar Hinata hamil. 'Ngidam, ya?' batin Naruto.

"Turuti saja."

"Apa?"

Turuti saja? Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Naruto?

"Ya. Turuti saja." Naruto mengulangi pernyataannya.

"Apa kau gila? Aku tidak mau memakai kumis putih yang biasa di miliki santa claus." Jawab Sasuke, melihat Naruto dengan tampang horror.

"Dia menyuruhmu memakainya? Aku pikir hanya bajunya."

"Dia mengatakan aku harus sama persis dengan santa claus atau kalau tidak dia menyuruhku memakai bikini dan menari-nari di depan rumah."

Kali ini Naruto yang memandang horror Sasuke.

"Ouh… Berarti kau harus… gendut?"

"Aku bisa memakai kapas yang banyak atau sesuatu yang bisa membuatku terlihat gendut."

"Oke, oke. Itu bisa berhasil. Bagaimana dengan wajahmu? Bukankah harus tampak merah?"

Sasuke memikirkan pertanyaan Naruto. Benar juga. Tapi pakai apa?

Cukup lama sampai Sasuke menemukan jawabannya.

"Sakura suka memakai merah pipi bukan?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk. 'Memang untuk apa merah pipi?' batin Naruto.

"Bisa ku pinjam?"

"Hah? Untuk apa?"

Sasuke menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Untuk membuat mukaku merah." Jawab Sasuke masih berusaha untuk sabar.

"Oh…" Naruto asik ber-oh ria.

"Jadi?"

"Nanti ku minta di Sakura."

"Thanks, Dobe."

"Yup. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke memesan secangkir jus tomat untuk menyegarkan pikirannya. Setelah jus tomat tersebut habis ia tandas, Sasuke lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berjalan menuju kasir. Setelah membayar, Sasuke lalu mengendarai mobilnya menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Uchiha Mansion**

**12.30 PM**

Hinata tidur di sofa. Beberapa kali ia terlihat menggerutu saat mendengar tangisan anaknya, Hiroki.

"Oh Hiroki…"

Ia lalu beranjak dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, tempat dimana Hiroki tidur.

"Cup… Cup…" Hinata mencoba menenangkan.

Karena Hiroki tak kunjung diam, Hinata pun menggedongnya sambil tetap berusaha mendiamkannya.

"Huh… Baiklah, baiklah."

Hinata duduk di tempat tidurnya dan mulai menyusui Hiroki. Dia hampir tertidur saat mendengar suara suaminya menyerukan 'Tadaima.'

Hinata menunggu Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia ingin bertanya sesuatu.

'KRIIEET'

Akhirnya orang yang ditunggu datang juga.

"Sepertinya pintu ini harus diberi pelumas." Ujar Sasuke berusaha membuat Hinata lupa tentang 'Santa Claus.'

"Hn. Jadi bagaimana besok?" Hinata bertanya dengan cuek.

"Apa?" Sasuke balik bertannya dengan tampang polos.

"Kau mau menjadi Santa Claus atau memakai bikini?" ancam Hinata.

Sasuke sweatdrop. Ia tidak menyangka Hinata yang lemah lembut menjadi… dingin.

"Santa Claus." Sasuke menjawab dengan lirih.

"Hn. Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?" Hinata kembali melempar pertanyaan.

"Ya." Sasuke menjawab dengan lesu.

"Sekarang buatkan aku jus tomat." Perintah Hinata.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan horror.

"Cepat!" bentak Hinata karena tidak melihat pergerakan dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Sasuke menjawab dengan pasrah.

Ia lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sasuke mulai membuat jus tomat yang diminta Hinata. Tomat, jeruk nipis, gula. 'Pas,' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke membawa jus tomat itu ke kamarnya. Di kamar, Hinata tidak lagi menyusui Hiroki tapi sedang bermain dengan Hiroki. Ternyata selama Hiroki disusui, ia tidak tidur. Jadilah sekarang Hinata menemaninya bermain.

"Hinata." Panggil Sasuke.

"Hm?" Hinata masih sibuk dengan Hiroki.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Kenapa Hinata berubah drastis?

"Kau mau aku yang meminum jus tomatmu?

Hinata menoleh lalu tersenyum manis. Firasat Sasuke buruk.

"Coba saja. Besok saat kau bangun kau pasti sedang memakai bikini, dan foto-"

"Baiklah. Cukup." Potong Sasuke. "Minumlah." Sasuke menyodorkan jus tomat yang ia pegang ke Hinata.

"Arigatou." Ujar Hinata sambil mengambil jus tomat yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

"Hn."

Sasuke merangkak di tempat tidur menuju Hiroki.

"Halo, Hiro-chan." Ujar Sasuke sembari mencium pipi Hiroki.

"Besok Tou-chan mu akan menjadi Santa Claus." Hinata berkata pada sang anak.

Hiroki yang seakan mengerti perkataan Hinata pun tertawa. Hinata yang melihat Hiroki tertawa juga tertawa. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap malas mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, hentikan itu Hinata."

Hinata melihat Sasuke sambil meminum jus tomatnya sampai habis. Stelah itu ia menyimpan gelas kosong itu di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu ia kembali ke tempat semula dan menatap Sasuke dalam.

Sasuke yang merasa terus ditatap lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke bertanya.

Hinata menggeleng lalu mencium bibir Sasuke lama. Sasuke terlihat kaget. Tapi ia langsung menikmati ciuman Hinata. Mereka saling melumat, bertukar saliva, bahkan pergulatan antar lidah tak dapat dihindari. Setelah cukup lama, Hinata pun mengakhiri ciuman tersebut karena kehabisan oksigen.

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang memerah.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Kau benar-benar tidak terduga."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…"

Selesai Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, mereka kembali berciuman. Melupakan bahwa ada anak di bawah umur yang menonton acara ciuman mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

**06.00 PM**

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati Hiroki yang sedang tidur. Di samping Hiroki terdapat istri tercintanya yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Dia tersenyum mengingat apa yang ia lakukan dengan Hinata tadi. Berciuman sampai puas lalu tidur.

Ia melirik jam.

'06.00.' batinnya.

Ia lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. 15 kemudian, ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan istrinya yang sepertinya baru saja bangun. Ia berjalan menuju istrinya dengan senyum yang tidak bisa ia hilangkan.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Sasuke sambil mencium bibir Hinata.

"Aku mimpi indah." Ujar Hinata sambil menggaruk matanya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menyeringai.

'Pasti aku.' Batinnya yang tiba-tiba narsis.

"Kau menari dengan bikini."

Oh oh. Kau salah Sasuke.

Bibir Sasuke yang semula membentuk seringai menjadi mengerucut. Hinata yang melihat itu tertawa kecil. Dia tidak bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak karena Hiroki masih tidur.

"Tentu tidak. Aku bermimpi anak kita perempuan." Ujar Hinata setelah tawanya mereda.

"Oh."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar tanggapan Sasuke. 'Ngambek rupanya.'

Hinata berjalan menghmpiri Sasuke kemudian memeluknya dari belakang.

"Jangan ngambek." Ujar Hinata. Tidak mendapat tanggapan dari Sasuke, Hinata akhirnya berjalan ke hadapan Sasuke.

Hinata menatap Sasuke lalu mencium bibirnya. Tapi Sasuke masih tetap tidak bergeming.

Jerah, akhirnya Hinata juga ngambek.

"Hn. Oke, kau tidak usah tidur denganku lagi."

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut dengan nada ketus, Hinata mengambil handuk kemudian berjalan menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Sasuke yang melongo.

.

.

.

**06.30 PM**

Mereka makan dalam diam.

Canggung.

Sasuke ingin mencairkan suasana tapi ia takut Hinata semakin marah padanya.

"Hime?" panggil Sasuke takut-takut.

"Apa!"

Nyali Sasuke menciut mendengar bentakan Hinata.

Hohoho… Ternyata ada juga yang bisa mengalahkan Uchiha Sasuke.

"T-tidak."

"Baka."

Mereka kembali makan dalam diam. Hinata yang sudah selesai makan beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju wastafel. Ia meletakkan piringnya kemudian berjalan kembali menuju Sasuke.

"Cuci piring." Ujar Hinata dengan nada datar, kemudian berjalan menjauh.

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang sedang berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Ia menghela nafas lelah.

'Kenapa dia sangat berubah? Ini lebih parah dari Hiroki.' Batin Sasuke sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju wastafel.

Pernakah kalian melihat seorang Uchiha cuci piring?

.

.

.

**08.30 PM**

Sasuke menaiki tangga dengan wajah ditekuk. Ternyata cuci piring tidak semudah yang ia kira. Jari-jarinya sudah mengkerut karena terlalu lama kena air. Ia kembali menatap tangannya lalu meringis. Dia tidak pernah merasa rendah seperti ini.

'Oh Hinata…' batinnya lalu menghela nafas.

Ia memasuki kamarnya dengan perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkan Hinata. Ia menatap Hinata yang tengah tertidur pulas. Ia mendekati Hinata hendak mencium pipinya, tapi semua itu tertunda kala ia mendengar bel pintunya yang berbunyi.

'TING TONG'

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia sudah meyiapkan sumpah sarapah special untuk orang yang sedang berada di depan pintunya.

Sasuke membuka pintu dan menemukan Naruto di sana.

"Ini merah pipi pesananmu."

Sasuke menatap Naruto lalu mengambil merah pipi itu dari tangan Naruto.

"Hn. Arigatou."

"Bye, Teme. Selamat malam." Ujar Naruto lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke keluar dan berjalan menuju bagasi mobilnya. Ia membukanya kemudian mengambil semua pakaian-pakaian santa yang ia pinjam dari Chouji, dan juga beberapa alatnya yang ia pinjam dari Lee.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Dia membawa barang-barang tersebut ke dalam kamar. Dia menaruhnya di samping tempat tidur lalu menyetel alarm. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia naik ke tempat tidur. Ia mencium pipi Hinata lalu Hiroki, kemudian menyusul mereka berdua ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kamis, 27 December 2012**

'KRIING KRIING'

Sasuke langsung mematikan alarmnya sebelum istrinya bangun. Dia melihat ke arah Hinata lalu berdalih ke baju Santa Claus yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menghela nafas lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan memulai ritual mandinya. 15 menit kemudian ia keluar dan melihat Hinata yang masih tertidur pulas. Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan menuju Hinata. Ia mengecup keningnya lalu melihat Hiroki yang mulai membuka matanya.

"Sudah bangun rupanya." Uajrnya sambil membawa Hiroki ke dalam gendongannya.

Ia mencium pipi Hiroki lalu kembali meletakkannya di tempat tidur. Dia mulai memakai baju Santa Clausnya. Mulai dari kumis, merah pipi, topi, ikat pinggang, dan sepatu serta kaos kaki ia pakai. Dia memasukkan kapas ke dalam bajunya agar terlihat gendut. Begitu pula di bagian-bagian lainnya.

Setelah selesai, ia kembali menggendong Hiroki dan membawanya turun. Sesampainya di bawah, Sasuke segera menelpon Naruto, dan meminta tolong pada Naruto untuk membelikan kue ulang tahun beserta lilinnya. Setelah Naruto menyetujuinya, ia lalu memutuskan sambungan.

Dia merapikan segalanya. Sebelumnya, ia membuka sementara baju Santa Clausnya, karena kepanasan. Setelah itu ia mulai membersihkan seluruh rumah. Tepat setelah pekerjaannya selesai, Naruto pun datang membawa kue yang ia minta beserta lilinnya.

"Thanks, Dobe."

"Tentu."

Sasuke akan segera masuk, tapi Naruto menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Datanglah ke pernikahanku satu minggu lagi."

Sasuke menatap Naruto lalu berkata, "Tentu."

Naruto memasang cengirannya lalu berjalan menjauh.

Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam. Ia meletakkan kue yang baru saja dibeli Naruto di meja makan. Ia memasang lilin yang berbentuk angka 22. Setelah itu ia merapikan meja makan dan kembali memakai baju Santa Clausnya. Tepat setelah ia selesai memakainya, Hinata turun dari kamarnya.

Rambutnya yang acak-acakan menandakan ia baru bangun.

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Hime…" ujar Sasuke.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Matanya yang sebelumnya masih setengah terbuka kini terbuka sepenuhnya. Mulutnya terbuka membentuk huruf 'O'.

"S-sasuke-kun?"

"Ya?"

Hinata tersenyum, air matanya mengalir. Tapi bukan air mata kesedihan, tapi air mata haru, dan Sasuke tahu itu. Sasuke merentangkan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menggendong Hiroki.

Hinata berlari ke arah Sasuke lalu memeluknya erat. Setelah puas berpelukan, Hinata melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengecup bibir Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum menerimanya.

"Waktunya meniup lilin."

Hinata mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju kue yang sudah terpasang lilin. Hinata menutup matanya dan mengucapkan sebuah harapan dalam hati. Setelah itu ia membuka mata lalu meniup lilinnya. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Rahasia."

"Hn."

"Ne Sasuke-kun, riasanmu kurang lengkap."

Sasuke terkejut. Kurang? Apa yang kurang?

"Apa yang kurang?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

"Santa Claus memiliki keriput di wajahnya, sedangkan kau tidak." Jawab Hinata dengan senyum manis.

Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Kau mau aku menjadi tua, begitu?"

Hinata menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bercanda."

Belajar dari pengalaman pertama, Sasuke tidak ngambek tapi tersenyum lembut pada Hinata.

"Aku tahu."

Lalu mereka menempelkan bibir mereka, berciuman dengan mesra tanpa mengetahui ada seorang anak di bawah umur yang menonton semua itu.

"Ma…ma…"

Hinata yang mendengarnya melepaskan ciumannya dengan Sasuke. Ia menatap Hiroki menunggu Hiroki mengatakannya lagi.

"Ma… ma…"

"KYAAAA! DI BICARA!" teriak Hinata histeris.

Sepertinya Sasuke harus pergi ke dokter THT.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Berakhir dengan gajenya. **

**Pertama-tama, happy birthday buat Hinata, mudah-mudahan nanti kamu sama Sasuke bukan sama Naruto… GBU Hina-chan **

**Kedua, ini sekuel dari 'Beautiful Christmas', jadi yang minta sekuel itu beruntung banget.**

**Ketiga, balasan review 'Beautiful Christmas' :**

**AA Jebug DEPAPEPE Partners : Amiin… Itu harapanku juga. Merry Christmas! **

**Moku-Chan : thanks udah bilang ceritaku keren.. dan aku memang nggak jd hiatus **

**Dewi Natalia : Merry Christmas **** makasih udah review**

**amai kaibutsu : aku masih bingung romancenya kurang gimana, tapi nggak ap"lh.. Thanks udah review**

**Mamoka : ini sekuelnya.. Review lagi ya?**

**Itu dia semuanya… Makasih yg udah mau review. Dan yang udah review wajib review lagi… **

**Bye…Bye… Thaks for reading **


End file.
